


Balor Club: Revolution

by Kingslayer-Angel (LadyShai)



Series: Balor Club: Revolution [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShai/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: The Revolution will be televised.They are sick of being ignored.They are sick of being mistreated.They are tired of playing by the rules.......and now they have a leader.Finn is about to introduce the WWE to his princely alter ego and Seth won't be the only one he brings over to the dark side.





	Balor Club: Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Balor Club: Revolution something I started on Tumblr but am now bringing it here because Tumblr is being.....resistant to me posting fic there.
> 
> Also ,this is a fully kayfabed universe, any superstars that have supernatural elements to their characters such as Bray Wyatt will be real and accepted as normal.

Every fucking time!” Seth Rollins banged into the locker room he shared with his boyfriend after losing his triple threat match….to say that he wasn’t in a good mood was an extreme understatement. Between tonight and last night in Pittsburgh, he felt like committing murder.

“I’m tired of people fucking with me!” He screamed

“Then let’s do something about it,” Finn said calmly

Seth looked over at his boyfriend sitting on the couch staring at one of his old Bullet Club bandanas.

“All through tonight I had this old Dr. Dre lyric playing in my head, ‘They gon keep fucking around with me and turn me back to the old me’”

Finn looked up at his boyfriend with an evil smirk that Seth had never seen outside of a New Japan video.

“I really think it’s time I finally introduced my princely alter ego to the WWE. What do you think, love?”

Seth had tried so hard to be good. To not give in to temptation,  to not fall into his old habits. He stayed on the right path, he did things the right way for over a year and what was his reward? Nothing. Dean had gotten hurt, Seth had tried to help Jason and it had gotten him nothing but strife because the brat couldn’t keep his mouth shut….being good just wasn’t enough to succeed when everyone else was willing to do whatever it took to win.

In the end, he guessed it was almost….poetic that the man who had once helped lead him to the light would be the one who leads him back into the dark.

Seth tugged at a lock of his long dark hair “I think I’m gonna need some bleach.” Seth said with a familiar cackle.

 

_**One Week Later - Monday Night Raw** _

 

“Bobby Lashley!, Bobby Lashley is the number one contender to the Universal Title currently held by The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar” Michael Cole announced.

“Roman Reigns just can’t get the job done anymore, has the Big Dog lost control of his yard?” Byron Saxton chimed in.

Roman walked backstage dejected…it didn’t seem to matter anymore. It didn’t matter how hard he fought it seemed like his destiny was to fail. Either he didn’t get it done or when he did get it done he got fucked over by management.

“Hey Brother.” Roman looked up to see Seth standing there with a group who were all wearing the same Balor Club T-Shirt and a skull bandana. Superstars from Raw and surprisingly from Smackdown too.

Bayley, Elias, Becky, All three members of Titus Worldwide, Mickie James, Asuka, Rusev, Adian, Lana, his cousin in law Naomi, Tye Dillinger, Mojo Rawley, Bobby Roode, Kevin Owens and shockingly Sami Zayn.

“Sami…how…” Roman asked

“I wasn’t as hurt as they thought” Sami replied.

“What the hell are all of you wearing? What are you doing? Seth what did you do to your hair?” Roman said, baffled at the sight before him. His youngest Shield-brother once again had a quarter of his hair bleached blond.

“We’re tired, my friend” Finn Balor said stepping forward. “We’re tired of being mistreated…some of us are mistreated by those we called friends, some of us are mistreated by our coworkers, all of us are mistreated by management. It’s time for a change…is it time for a revolution.”

“Aren’t you tired Roman?” Seth asked his older brother point blank. “You do the right thing over and over and get NOTHING. You should be Universal Champion right now, but Brock Lesnar always seems to weasel himself out of any situation. You do the right thing and the fans HATE you for it. I killed myself for them in Pittsburgh and they disrespected me and then if that wasn’t enough Drew McIntyre cost me MY intercontinental title and Kurt Angle didn’t do a fucking thing.”

“They think that I’m just their nice, happy, smiling dolt of a pushover,” Finn said looking at Roman with what looked almost like a shadow clouding his normally bright blue eyes. “They forgot who the fuck I am, they forgot who the fuck I was before I came here….I can’t use him while I’m trying to be nice. Finn didn’t ask for his help the Prince did and only the Prince can fully use him. So I will be the Prince once more.”

“So Roman….are you with us?”

Summerslam, Brooklyn, NY

“This has been a strange night, Roman Reigns is missing, he did not show up for his match with Drew McIntyre but right now the celebration has begun, Bobby Lashley has slain the beast incarnate,” Michael Cole announced

“BRAUN!”

“The celebration has been cut short Michael, The monster in the bank is here and I think he’s picking his spot,” Byron Saxton said excitedly

“Shut up Saxton, Of course, he’s picking his spot, Bobby just went through an absolute war with Brock Lesnar, this is a perfect time.” Corey interrupted

“Braun Strowan is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract” Jojo announced.

**_Meanwhile backstage…_ **

“We’re really doing this? Letting Strowman become Universal Champion?” Seth whispered

The newly formed Balor Club was gathered backstage about to pick their own spot and make a statement.

“We have to make sure the case is gone first” Finn answered, “Plus most of us have a beef with Braun, taking the title from him will be a pleasure.”

“He threw me off a goddamn cage, he bullied me and our ‘upstanding’ general manager laughed in my face” Kevin Owens grumbled

“Its okay Kev, well get Braun and Kurt too” He was immediately consoled by his partner Sami Zayn

“Hey, Hey, Hey…You guys were just gonna start the anarchy without me?” a very familiar voice yelled from the back of their crowd

“Dean!” several voices cried out

Dean Ambrose, wearing a Balor Club shirt under his battered leather jacket strutted to the front of the crowd to stand with Finn and Seth. “You guys are planning mayhem and you don’t call your old pal Deano? I’m insulted. I had to find out from this one.”

Roman joined the other three men, wearing his own Balor Club shirt and skull bandana

“This why you no-showed tonight?” Finn asked

Roman nodded “Renee told me that he was ready”

Their conversation was broken by the chime of the ring bell

“And your NEW Universal Champion, The Monster Among Men Braun Strowman!”

“Destroy them, You know exactly who to spare,” Finn said coldly

Without another word, Finn pulled his bandana up over his mouth and watched as his followers did the same,

_**Out in the Ring** _

“Raw has been put on notice, The monster is champion, the monster is champion.” Cole crowed

“The WWE has been put on notice Cole, but not by Strowman,” Corey Graves says calmly.

Saxton and Cole didn’t even see it coming as Corey Graves ruthlessly laid them both out.

The fans closest to the announce table could see Corey removing his blazer and dress shirt revealing….a Balor Club shirt?

Braun didn’t stand a chance as the ring was flooded by figures dressed in black and white.

Within a short amount of time Braun Strowman, Bobby Lashley and Brock Lesnar were nothing more than a pile of unconscious bodies in the ring with one of the figures sitting on them like a throne with the Universal Title draped across his lap.

Finn Balor removed his mask and the group with him followed suit revealing an assorted bunch of WWE superstars from Raw and Smackdown alike.

“Allow me to reintroduce myself, most of you know me as Finn Balor but some of you may know that once I had a different name. Once I was Prince Devitt and I started a little group known as the Bullet Club” At that cheers went up from some of the crowd who had started to realize what was taking place before their eyes.

“BALOR!?” The enraged voice of Vince McMahon himself filled the Barclays Center as the Chairman of WWE walked out onto the stage

"Ah the man himself, Just who I needed to see. I’m glad you’re out here to hear what I have to say in person” Finn smirked.

“This is your only warning, The people in the ring are tired of playing by your rules. Tired of being good little boys and girls while only the people who kiss your ass prosper. That ends now. Were not playing your games a moment longer. Every single superstar in this ring has been abused by you for the last time.”

Finn…no, not Finn he wasn’t that spineless coward anymore…Devitt looked around the ring at his club.

“Each one of these people has put their trust in me. They trust that I will lead them. That I can help them change things around here and I will. I absolutely will.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?!?! You think you can just walk in here and hijack my show because you FEEL like it? What’s to stop me from firing everyone in that ring right now?” Vince screamed from the stage.

Vince was bright red and looked like he was about to keel over and expire any second…which, while it would immediately solve most of their problems…it wouldn’t be half as entertaining or fun. Devitt didn’t only want to change WWE. He wanted to make Vince suffer, he wanted to punish Vince for all the careers he’d destroyed. For all the people who should be in WWE right now but weren’t.

“Fire us? Oh Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie, I can call you Vinnie right? Let's be serious Vinnie you aren’t going to fire us. Stop with the empty threats. If you WERE to fire us…one phone call and we’re ALL IN. I mean let’s be serious look around this ring. Look at the level of talent. You won’t fire us because you’ll be damned if we go elsewhere and skyrocket another company into the stratosphere.”

At Devitt’s statement, Vince fell silent. The old man would never admit it out loud but Devitt had sussed out the truth of the matter. The ones he didn’t actually care about, the ones that the fans loved for some god awful reason he just fed them a few crumbs from time to time to keep them on the hook so they wouldn’t quit.

Vince motioned to the back “Clear my ring! Everyone get out here and clear my damn ring” He barked.

The rest of the rosters from Raw and Smackdown gathered on the stage…some looking very reluctant to walk down the ramp. Even though some didn’t believe in Devitt’s cause or his methods…they had friends…and in some cases family who did. Jimmy and Jey Uso looked especially reluctant. Jimmy looked down the ramp at his wife knowing that she had some very valid reasons for joining Balor’s cause as did their cousin Roman.

That split second of hesitation was all that was needed. The lights in the Barclays Center abruptly went dark as the fans gasped in shock. When they came up less than a minute later all that remained in the ring were Braun, Bobby and Brock’s still unconscious bodies and a few wisps of smoke.

**_Balor Club Headquarters - Undisclosed Location_ **

There was coughing and the sounds of a few people retching as the entire club appeared inside their new home.

The refurbished warehouse was dark with the exception of a flicking lantern.

“Holy fuck I hate that teleporting bullshit” Seth whined wiping his mouth. “That shit makes me fucking sick.”

“Oh you’ll be fine…it’s just a little jarring the first few times you travel through the ether.” Bray Wyatt answered in his hypnotic melodic voice.

Seth shot the swamp preacher a glare, “Balor’s powers don’t make me sick.”

“Balor likes you boy, Abigail does not. Your just Balor’s little pet.”

Seth started toward Bray only to stop short with a wordless signal from his Prince. He knew they needed Wyatt and his powers…at least for now anyway

Devitt picked his way through the club and made his way to the circuit breaker box.

A few seconds later there was a loud electrical hum and then a click as the entire warehouse came to life.

“So this is our hideout?” Dean whistled looking around at the tricked out of the warehouse.

“A club needs a clubhouse doesn’t it?” Devitt smirked, He and Seth had done an excellent job of creating a comfortable place for their plotting and between his, Bray and Matt’s….abilities no one would ever find the place.

Seth started pointing out important aspects “There are living areas up there if you ever need a place to spend the night. Kitchens, living rooms, bedrooms the whole shebang.”

“This is pretty badass” Roman commented “How did you guys even afford all this”

“We have… let’s just say this plan is being financed and leave it at that for now” Seth answered

“Now what do we do?” Elias asked

“Now we plan for tomorrow” Devitt answered, “Vince says he could just fire us, let’s show him what WWE would be like without us.”


End file.
